


Kisses

by cilepe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilepe/pseuds/cilepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble prompt on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Hair: Irresistible Longing, Throat: Desire, Wrist: Desire/Lust, Chest: Possesion, Lips: Love**

Despite their best efforts, it hadn’t been a quiet, simple day. It had turned into a shipwide celebration. Neither of them could really be upset, though. It wasn’t as if anyone had been acting out of malice. Still, it was a relief when they could finally escape.

Their room was quiet and the lights were dimmed. They’d collapsed together onto the sofa, spending some time just drinking in the silence. Christine was the first to move. She twisted around and placed a gentle kiss on the side of Scotty’s head. “You want to help me get this thing off?” she asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

As her white dress pooled to the floor, she grasped his hand and pressed her lips to his wrist. His suit soon enough joined her dress and she nipped along his throat down to his chest.

A teasing grin stole across Scotty’s face. “No rush now, Mrs. Scott. We’ve got the rest of our lives.”

"Shut up," Christine said, making sure he’d comply by covering his lips with her own.

**Arm: Affection/Adoration, Cheek: Dear/Kindness/Satisfaction**

"What happened?" Christine asked with a concerned look as Scotty ambled into sickbay looking rather displeased with himself.

"I had a bit o’ trouble replacing a casing," he said, displaying a decent gash across his forearm.

Christine just shook her head. “Should I kiss it better?” she asked before quickly doing so as she inspected the wound more closely. She laughed at the nettled look on his face and quickly cleaned and bandaged the cut. “There, all better,” she said, giving him a pat on the knee.

He shot her a glare and she grinned as she bent down to kiss his cheek. “You still love me.”

**Bridge of the Nose: Treasuring, Nape: Deep Attachment, Back: Confirmation**

Christine had become a much lighter sleeper being with Scotty. She didn’t always wake fully to check on him, but this wasn’t one of those times. She slipped over to his side of the bed and came up behind him, briefly resting her chin on his shoulder, then pressing a few gentle kisses to the nape of his neck and his back. She wrapped her arms around him and just waited until he finally responded to her presence. When he gently pulled her around so that he could see her, she softly kissed the bridge of his nose as well, and then the top of his head as he tucked his chin to chest.


End file.
